Remember You
by white tiger freak
Summary: Post Homecoming. Rose doesn't why the boy with the green highlighted hair is so familiar to her...but she makes it her goal to find out.


**By different author**

 **Remembering You**

 **This is another story just to good to not be on this site!**

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him talk to his friends. He seemed really familiar, no matter what he had told her. Maybe he had been in her math class? Or maybe he was on the football team? No, that wasn't it.

"Hi, honey."

Rose snapped out of her thoughts to see her mom and dad standing right in front of her. She smiled weakly and threw herself into their arms. Rose returned their greeting before jumping into the back seat of her parents' car.

Running a hand through her thick blonde hair, Rose looked out the window at the boy with the green highlighted hair. To her surprise, he was staring back at her with a shy smile. He lifted one hand up and waved. Without even thinking about it, Rose waved back with a smile. Her vision of him blurred when her parents pulled out of the parking space and steered the car forwards. Tearing her eyes from the window, she faced forward with a sigh. Pressing herself against the back seat, she closed my eyes and wondered why she thought he looked so familiar.

Was he on the basketball team? No…too short. Maybe the art team because his hair was partially green? No…he seemed too rugged to be on the art team. He was carrying a skateboard, so he probably hung out with the skaters? Rose's clenched her fists tightly. It was frustrating that she couldn't figure out why this boy was so familiar. She was also annoyed at her growing curiosity. Rose didn't even know this boy's name. So why was she so curious about him?

"Rose?"

She snapped out of her thoughts again to see her mom staring at her with worry. "What?" She asked in a daze.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You've been awfully quiet," Her mom said.

Her dad chimed in and said, "Is this about moving? Because I know it's going to be hard to-

Rose cut her father off. "No, it's not about moving. It's nothing. I was just…dozing off, that's all."

Her dad pulled into their house. It was the last time Rose would ever see it because they were moving to Hong Kong tomorrow. She kicked the car door open and bolted into the house to avoid her parent's growing questions. Rose opened the door to her room and shut it with a shake of her head. How would she explain to her parents that she was curious about a boy she had just met?

A boy who still had yet to be named.

Rose scanned her bookshelf, searching for the yearbook. She opened the book and rapidly searched through it. A gasp escaped when she finally found a picture of the mysterious boy.

Jake Long.

That name…the way it rolled off of her tongue was so familiar. She scanned through the yearbook to find more facts about this _Jake Long,_ hoping to find some sort of connection to him. To her disappointment, nothing came up that triggered any memory of him. Sighing, she slammed the book shut and laid back on her bed, wishing it wasn't so quiet in their house. Rose felt herself slowly drifting to sleep…

X

A beautiful blonde haired girl with crystal blue eyes walked across the street when she saw that there wasn't a car in sight. Thinking about her next dragon slaying mission, she forgot to watch where she was going. A jet-black haired boy with green highlights skated into her, causing all of her books to fall out of her hands. She crouched down and started to pick them up when she noticed the boy grinning sheepishly at her.

" _Oh, man. I'm sorry about that…oh…hi." A look of awe was etched in the boy's face._

Rose smiled warmly. "Hi yourself."

oOo

" _Brad said the reason he asked me out tonight was so that he could dance with the prettiest girl in the room. I guess he got his wish." Rose looked down at her silverware, wishing she hadn't agreed to go with Brad to the dance. He was pathetic and she was pathetic for thinking she was special._

" _Come on. I want to dance with the prettiest girl in the room," Jake said softly, looking at her with adoration. He reached for her hand, which she accepted with a wide smile._

OoO

Jake strolled up to Rose, who was typing rapidly on the computer, with his usual confident swagger. His cool exterior faded when she looked up at him.

" _Uh…what up Rose? I haven't danced with you since the talk. I mean talk with you since the chance…" He mentally slapped himself for sounding like a dork._

She smiled knowingly and said, "It's cool. I know what you mean. It's good to see you too."

They looked away from each other when they heard the drama teacher calling Rose front and center. She had to audition for the play. "So Jake…I'll see you around?" She called out as the drama teacher dragged her away.

OoO

" _Anthony and Cleopatra are natural enemies, forced to choose between love and responsibility to their cause."_

" _Love and Responsibility? I think I got it," Jake said with a grin as he sat on the couch next to her. His arm slowly reached over her shoulder, but he chickened out at the last moment. She looked over at him with amusement as he ran a hand through his hair._

" _So I was thinking maybe we should skip to Act 4, scene 15?"_

" _The scene with the kiss. Right now?_

" _It's an emotional scene in the play that centerpieces the whole play. Is that cool?" She was lying about the centerpiece part. She simply wanted to kiss him._

OoO

" _It's over dragon. Say goodbye," She yelled out in fury as she charged the dragon._

" _Rose, no!"_

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring up at the red dragon. "What did you call me?"

" _Rose, if you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face." The dragon transformed into a short, black haired boy who stared at her intensely. "Rose, it's me."_

" _Jake?" Her eyes became wide and her grip on her weapon loosened. Several overwhelming thoughts were running through her head about love verses responsibility. She looked back at him with defiance and let out a warrior cry. Her weapon sliced down on his chains. He opened his eyes and realized he was still alive. He called after her as she ran away, but she wasn't going to turn back._

Her heart had won. She had chosen to spare Jake. But with love, there were always consequences.

OoO

She pinned the academy member to the floor before pulling off his mask. She was astonished to see the one person she wanted to see the most and the one person who she knew she shouldn't want to see. "Jake?"

She lent her hand to Jake, who accepted it. He stood up and hugged her tightly. "Rose, I've been looking for you."

" _What…what are you doing her?" Her voice was cheerful, even though she knew she shouldn't have been. He was in danger._

" _I got your message…you know…from your dream."_

" _I told you not to come after me. It's too dangerous!"_

" _I couldn't help myself. I had to know where you were."_

OoO

He leaned over from the cage he was trapped in. "Are you ready for this?"

Rose didn't turn around to look at him because it hurt her too much. "I hope you know what you're doing."

" _Any last requests?" She asked as she turned to finally look at him. Her eyes watered, but she willed herself not to cry._

" _Just one." Jake's arm reached through the bars and lifted up Rose's mask. He then leaned in and put all of the passion he had in one kiss. They both pulled away and looked at each other with great sadness, wishing there was another way._

OoO

He felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to fumble with the roses that he had in his hands. Jake turned around to see Rose standing before him, with her arms behind her back. She looked at him with a small smile, but her eyes told a different story. She had been crying.

" _Jake, do you trust me?" She asked him softly._

" _Well…yeah! Totally!"_

She took his hands into hers. "Then just trust that I really have feelings for you…but we just need to spend some time apart." She kissed him softly before walking away.

Jake stammered to say something, but he felt at loss for words. He stared down at the roses in his hands, feeling empty.

OoO

" _I wish for the destruction of all Hunts clan!" Rose finished as the skulls lite up._

Jake stared at her in horror, his eyes wide. Rose calmly set down the skull she was carrying and walked over to Jake. She untied the ropes around him, allowing him to transform back into a human.

" _Rose…why did you-_

" _I said there was only one way this could end," She said with confidence as she turned to look at him._

" _That means…" He stammered._

" _I know what it means. But even if we destroyed the skulls, they know your human identity, Jake. They'd find your family like they did with mine. This way, they'll be safe. They'll all be safe," Rose said as she turned to look at him. Her hand caressed his cheek softly, tracing the outline of his face._

She felt the skulls' power on her as her feet glided off the ground. It was her time to go. Rose knew that this was best for Jake, which is what she wanted. She couldn't help but wish there was a way for her to stay with him.

" _Thank you for everything, Jake. I will never forget you," She stated defiantly._

" _Rose, no," Jake said coldly as he grabbed her hand, keeping her from going up any further._

" _Jake, let go. I'll be okay, I promise," She said with confidence, looking at him with affection and love. "I promise."_

He knew she meant it, which is why he let go of her hand. That didn't mean he was going to try and help her. Jake muttered a few words to his friends before grabbing the skull himself.

 _Jake held the skull above his head and yelled, "I wish Rose was never taken by the Hunts clan."_

X

Rose jumped up from her sleep with a gasp.

She knew why he was so familiar. Jake was the love of her life and she had forgotten. The wish had made her forget. She had the urge to go find him and confess her love, but negative thoughts clouded over. Did it even matter? She was moving away and was probably never going to see him again.

Rose clutched her covers tight as tears formed behind her eyes. She wiped them away viciously before jumping out of bed and throwing some clothes on. Rose ran down the steps and out of the house, ignoring her parent's cries after her.

She had to see him.

She had to tell him.

She had to say goodbye.

Rose ran through the streets, searching for the familiar house that had been in her dreams last night. When she saw it in the distance, a grin broke out onto her face and her legs carried her faster. Panting, she reached the door and knocked on it hurriedly. Tapping her foot impatiently, Rose shifted from side to side, waiting for him to answer the door.

To her surprise, Trixie answered the door.

Trixie looked at her in shock as she stumbled to say something. "Uh…"

Rose pushed past the confused Trixie, but then stopped in her tracks when she saw the person she had been looking for. Running a hand through his hair, he turned around with an amused expression .

"Trixie, who was at the…Rose?"

A tear fell from her reddened, watery blue eyes as she struggled for words. She ran up to Jake and hugged him tightly, wishing she didn't have to let go, wishing she wasn't moving away, and wishing she had discovered their secret sooner.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry," She choked out as tears leaked from her eyes. Rose pulled away from Jake to see him staring at her with curiosity.

"Sorry for…?"

Rose bit her lip as she smiled. She leaned in towards Jake and placed her lips firmly against his. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, like she always used to, and tugged at his green strands. Getting over his shock, Jake returned the kiss while his arms wrapped around her waist. Pulling away, Rose placed her forehead against his, breathing in his scent, taking him all in. Jake looked up at her in adoration as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

She returned his look of affection and smiled as she said, "I remember you."

* * *

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
